What was Gained from the Loss
by hellsespada1
Summary: A story based on The Sword of the Day and the Sword of the Night, a book by Nura de Mithlond. SPOILER WARNING. Contains spoilers for the book's ending. I will explain everything in a note inside because any summary would also be a spoiler.


**A/N: Hello all! If you're reading this then congratulations! You're doing what you came here to do aka read what I have written. If you missed the warning in the description (which I offered this time, because spoiling a book is a big deal), I'll say it again here. If you skip this too, I am in no way responsible for you reading anything you didn't want to. That's my rant done. Now for my explanation.**

**I've actually had this story done for a couple weeks. I wrote it immediately after I finished reading **_**The Sword of the Day and the Sword of the Night**_** by Nura de Mithlond, which was absolutely beautiful. If you've not yet heard of it/read it, I highly encourage you to do so because it's far better writing than my meager skills. You can read it over on Nanofate .us for a time. It may be unorthodox to redirect you to someone else's book from my story, but please understand that I based this off of it and it won't make as much sense without the background. It's an addition to the ending so be warned, it spoils the whole thing. It is of course your choice whether you read the book, or this, or both, or neither; I just wanted to give you fair warning. Sorry to ramble and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha franchise and this story's setting is borrowed from the book by Nura de Mithlond. If she ever wastes her time reading this, I hope she doesn't hate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>What was Gained from the Loss<strong>

"So this is where you wandered off to." The brunette spoke up, just a step behind the blonde woman that she had finally found. Though she knew she had moved with her usual silence, the figure that sat on the tree stump and gazed blankly towards the flow of the river didn't react at all.

"So you found me, Nanoha." She replied evenly. "Yes, I wanted to have a bit of time to think on my own. Are you mad?"

The redhead sat beside her on the stump and leaned her head against her partner's shoulder. "No, not at all. I'm glad you were able to make it here on your own. That's a good sign." She squeezed Fate's hand tightly in her own, who returned the gesture.

Fate allowed herself a small laugh. "Like that, you make it sound as if I'll recover."

"Don't do that." Nanoha fought to keep a sullen tone out of her voice. "Don't think that way. You've already recovered more than we could have ever expected. More than I dared to hope..." Her voice finally broke at the end, unable to hide what she was feeling anymore.

But Fate's response was something else she had never expected. The blonde moved her arm now around the warrior's shoulders instead and let out a laugh. A loud, genuine laugh; strong enough that for a moment, Nanoha swore she saw a shimmer return to those beautiful rubies.

"Have you lost your mind along with your sight?" The redhead inquired at the outburst.

"If you're asking if I've gone insane, then yes. I've been so since the day we first met. Insanely in love with you..." She nestled her cheek into the top of the russet's head, much to the other's enjoyment.

"But this and that are unrelated."

"What then? Are you making fun of your grieving wife, Fate?" She asked with a false air of offense.

"Hmm... maybe a little." Fate admitted with a smile and laughed again at the swat she received on the arm.

Still laughing, the blonde scooped up her lover and placed her in her lap. There, the redhead happily folded her legs behind the woman's back and her arms about her neck. They pressed tightly against each other and their lips quickly met as well. Their kiss was simple at first; gentle. But little by little they met in kisses full of passion, roaming tongues and desperation for air. They shared a good many of those. The sorts of kisses that convey every buried emotion, every single ounce of their love for each other. When at last they broke apart gasping, Nanoha let a contented sigh escape from her lips and nuzzled into the soft warmth of the blonde's chest, thinking she could fall asleep right then and there. Fate peered down at her lover and began to stroke her beautiful red locks and kiss the top of her head.

"What's gotten into you, Niren?" Nanoha whispered.

"I didn't jump when you approached." Fate replied cryptically, earning a raised eyebrow from the woman in her lap.

"I could sense your presence. I knew you were there, though I never did before."

Nanoha quietly pondered this. "Fate?"

It had been barely a month since the fighting had ended. Just a few weeks since their surviving comrades had dragged them back from those god forsaken towers, back from the very brink of death. When they had awoken a few days later, Fate discovered the price she had paid. They both wept together. Out of sadness for her loss, but also partly out of joy. They had each had that split second where they were certain they'd never see each other again. They couldn't be pulled apart for an entire day.

When they came at last to the forest where the Simorel happily took them in, they healed well in the restful environment with the help of their ancient remedies, but even though she healed, Fate seemed somewhat distant. Over the days that followed the return from war, she had spent a lot of time thinking by herself. Even with the last blessing of her Sarmios' blood giving her back a part of what she had lost, she remained quiet, almost sullen, and Nanoha was beginning to fear the worst. But that laugh that had burst forth and the way she smiled down at the redhead made her finally feel as if everything was alright.

"I known that in the past I haven't been very good about sharing what I'm feeling... and I know how much that's caused you pain." The blonde began, giving her lover a sad, apologetic smile.

"If you start now," Nanoha began, stroking the woman's cheek with her thumb. "I might just forgive you. Tell me what's on your mind, Fate."

The blonde put her hand over Nanoha's on her cheek. "Ever since we got here, ever since I woke up... I've been trying to find a reason to regret my situation."

Nanoha looked at Fate, confusion clear on her face, but she didn't say a word.

"Maybe I really was worried that I'd lost my mind. I should have felt... anguish at losing my sight... or at least felt something. But you know what? I haven't felt anything but happiness since I woke up. Every complaint I can come up with seems so trivial. Especially considering this magic." She laughed brightly again. "I never would have imagined."

Nanoha straightened up in her lap to meet her eyes. Peering at them in wonder. "W...what's it like...?" The warrior asked with an embarrassment she had rarely felt.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Nanoha." She whispered, surprising the warrior and locking her in another languid kiss. "It's... unusual. It seems like sight, but it comes from my mind more than my eyes..." She laughed at herself. "I'm sure it sounds silly, but it's sort of like I can sense everything in outlines."

Curiously, Nanoha slowly waved her hand back and forth before the blonde who took hold of it by the wrist just as naturally as ever.

"At first I worried about never being able to see you again, but I can still touch you easily like this." She tapped the redhead on the nose to make her point. "And no matter what, Nanoha's image is perfectly engraved in my brain. Every feature is etched in perfectly. Looking at you now is no different than before."

Nanoha let tears roll down her cheeks as she smiled and Fate began to wipe them away for her. Somehow she knew.

"And I got to thinking about all the good things that came out of it."

"Good things?" Nanoha sniffled.

"Uhn. Whenever I want to _see_ you, I have to get really close, and feel you thoroughly." She began slipping her hands under Nanoha's clothes and running them over her back and stomach, feeling all the scars old and new that she had carefully memorized.

"What... else?" The redhead asked somewhat breathily.

Fate brought one hand back to cup her cheek. "Now I can say sweet things like... I haven't lost sight of you, Nanoha."

This earned her another full blown attack of the redhead's lips and they went on sharing kisses until the redhead finally let her pull away.

"I'm sorry. I made you worry again." It wasn't a question that she spoke as she held Nanoha tightly against her.

"It's okay. It's okay, Fate. I'm just so relieved to hear you say such things." She wanted to cry again, but held herself together.

"And most importantly..." Fate's voice was barely a whisper in her ear. "I couldn't possibly complain... when I still have a whole life to spend with you. I love you, Nanoha."

"And I love you, Niren. Please don't make me worry anymore."

"I won't."

"Promise?" Nanoha squeezed tighter.

"I promise. And you know I always keep my promises."

Nanoha smiled into the kiss she received.

"It's true. Fate _always_ keeps her promises." A voice off to their side spoke.

"Vivio!" The two women turned to find the bicolor eyed girl that snuck up on them, not that they had been very aware of their surroundings.

"Fate, Nanoha!" The girl exclaimed, jumping to hug them.

They quickly pulled her up to sit on their laps, her legs dangling off to the side, and hugged her tightly. She giggled happily at the treatment.

"I came to see if you two were okay, but I can see that you are." She smiled.

"You came to check up on us?" Nanoha sounded amused.

"Of course. I worry about all the residents of this forest. And, well... I really love you two." She whispered shyly.

"We love you too, Vivio." Nanoha assured her as each of them kissed one of her cheeks.

"So Fate is really okay now?" The little Simorel asked while meeting the woman's sapphire eyes, even though she knew that they didn't truly hold her gaze.

"I am. I may have lost my sight, but it's a small price to pay for my happiness with the two of you." The blonde responded warmly, rustling the girl's hair.

"But you know... perhaps this is also part of your destiny." Vivio said thoughtfully.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Vivio?" Nanoha wondered, but her bicolor eyes didn't leave the blonde's as she answered.

"Your eyes used to burn with the fire of your blood. A cursed flame, burning intensely, speaking sad volumes of the Sarmios' past mistakes. But now that curse is lifted and the fires have been quelled. That burning intensity is gone from your eyes, but they still hold the kind beauty that they always did... and always will." She had put her hand on Fate's cheek and she gave her a sweet smile.

Both women were amazed by how mature the little girl could act at times, but after a moment of surprise, they smiled as well.

"Thank you, Vivio. I like the way that sounds."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nanoha reached for something in her pocket and pulled it out. "Here's what you asked for."

She produced a strip of clear material and carefully tied the blindfold around the blonde's head.

"Eh? You're going to cover them? Even after what I said?" Vivio huffed cutely.

"Nyahaha! I had wondered why too, but now I think I know. Though it's not the first time she's worn one..." She finished with a wink.

"N-Nanoha!" Fate blushed madly and Vivio covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a laugh.

"Ahem! A...anyway..." She tried to regain her composure. "It's because I don't want anyone to see the way my eyes have become and take pity on me. I don't want that... because I don't feel any pity for myself. I've never been happier than I am now."

"Still..." Vivio pouted, knowing she had lost. "They're very beautiful all the same. And no-one will be able to appreciate them anymore."

"Someone will." Nanoha contradicted.

"Uhn. I'm sorry, Vivio. Now that I have no use for my eyes, they belong solely to Nanoha."

"Mou... okay. She is your lover after all. You see? I told you you were good together." She stuck her tongue out victoriously.

"Alright, alright. You win, Vivio. You were right." Nanoha spoke as she stood, lifting the little girl to her feet.

"Now let's get you to Shari." Fate said as they walked away from the quiet river. "She'll be upset that you're skipping lessons again."

"Eh? How'd you know that?"

But the two women only laughed as they lead her away, each of them holding one of her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you've read the book yourself then I hope you think I've done it justice. The ending was just so sad and beautiful that I felt a little something was needed to come to terms with Fate being blind. I just can't imagine her world without seeing Nanoha… :( Gods, I'm such a fangirl xD And if you happened to get this far without reading the book, you'd be doing yourself a disservice not to go look it up right now. It had me up at night internally screaming. I loved every minute. Till next time.**


End file.
